HPWiki:Kummerforum
Hier kannst Du direkt etwas fragen und kriegst auch direkt darunter eine persönliche Antwort. Aber: Bitte stelle hier nur dann eine Frage, wenn Du trotz der Angebotenen Hilfen keine tauglichen Antworten auf ein Problem finden kannst. Da alle hier unbezahlt arbeiten, möchten wir uns absichern: * nur wer sich anmeldet, kriegt hier eine Antwort. Anonym gestellte Fragen werden kommentarlos gelöscht. * inhaltliche Fragen zu den Büchern gehören nicht in das Kummerforum, sondern auf eine passende Diskussionsseite. * alle Fragen werden nach einiger Zeit ins Archiv verschoben, wo sie angesehen und eventuell auch noch einmal aufgegriffen werden können. So bleibt diese Seite übersichtlich. ständige Verbesserungen Diese Diskussion wurde auf der Seite Diskussion:Acromantula begonnen.... Es geht ja nicht nur um die verstümmelten unklaren Informationen, sondern auch darum, dass ich es nicht einsehe, dass wir bei jeder Änderung in 2 - 3 Ansätzen die Grammatik, die Rechtschreibung und den Inhalt korregieren. Wer kein Deutsch kann, sollte jemanden fragen oder die Finger von dem Wiki lassen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 10:14, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das wird eine "Endlosdiskussion" werden, da hilft wirklich nur eins-- die Artikel sperren und nur noch auf den Diskuseiten schreiben lassen. Da kann es korrigiert werden und dann von den Elfen in die Artikel eingetragen werden!!.... Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht. Ich setze unsere Diskussion mal auf die Kummerforumseite, dass sich alle Elfen und Admin daran beteiligen....LG --Ayla|Hauselfe Ayla 11:05, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin gegen eine Sperre, damit machen wir uns zuviel Arbeit. Dann müssten die Hauselfen den Admin-Status bekommen, damit sie gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten können. Dann könnte Aulutanion die Fehler nicht mehr korregieren. Dann wäre die umfangreiche Kategoriesierung der letzten Wochen nicht möglich gewesen. Ich würde das so machen, wie ich es jetzt getan habe. Ich habe den Benutzer, der die Änderung vorgenommen hat, angeschriben. Wenn der die Fehler nicht bereinigt, werde ich heute abend die Änderungen rückgängig machen. Wenn der Benutzer die Änderung gerne haben will, dann wird er sie schon überarbeiten. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:35, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Mein Gegenvorschlag: Einfach die Abschnitte oder Artikel nicht korrigieren, auf die du keinen Bock hast. Jedenfalls dann, wenn der Artikelabschnitt wie in dem genannten Beispielzwar verbesserungsfähig, aber nicht schlimm ist. (in Fällen, wo sogar ich über Schreibfehler stolpere oder die inhaltlich falsch oder irreführend sind, muss ein Überarbeitunnshinweis in die Artikel.. Dass viele Nachkorrekturen fällig sind, finde ich keinen Grund, mit administrativen Massnahmen dagegen vorzugehen oder User zu sperren, die wie ich aber aus anfechtbareren Gründen Formatierungs- und Rechtschreibdefizite haben. --Aragog : Wenn es jetzt nicht alle Seiten sind, auf denen wirres Zeug geschrieben wird, könnte man befallene Seiten auch sperren und die Benutzergruppe „Hauself” erstellen, welche dann das Recht editprotected bekommt. Dann können geschützte Seiten durch Mitglieder dieser Gruppe bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 17:06, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mir gehen die unnützen und wirren Änderungen auch ziemlich auf die Nerven, vor allem das hin und her ändern, löschen, umändern und wieder einfügen einiger Benutzer die noch keine zwei Minuten angemeldet sind, weil sie sich selbst nicht entscheiden können was sie eigentlich schreiben wollen, was dann alles wieder überprüft und rückgängig oder geändert werden muss, vor allem wenn niemand in korrektem Deutsch schreiben kann. Ich korrigier gerne Artikel auf Schreibfehler und vor allem auf Inhalt. Bei mir geht das beim Inhalt auch relativ schnell, weil ich die Bücher auswendig kann und weiß auf welchen Seiten die fraglichen Informationen stehen. Daher kann ich euch nur anbieten, wenn ihr solche Artikel findet und sie selber nicht korrigieren oder die Änderungen überprüfen wollt, verlinkt sie auf meiner Benutzerseite, ich hab genug Zeit zum überprüfen. Natürlich nur, wenn der Artikel nicht alle fünf Minuten wieder geändert wird... Den Vorschlag von SVG finde ich garnicht mal schlecht, wenn es sich um umstrittene Seiten handelt, an denen mehrere Benutzer rumändern und jeder recht haben will, könnte man den Artikel nur für Admins und Hauselfen frei machen, die dann die Lösung unter sich ausmachen. Liebe Grüße --LilianMalfoy 19:34, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Könnten wir die Vorschläge kombinieren: #bei fraglichen Ergänzungen zunächst einen (Standard)Korrekturhinweis auf die Diskuseite des Erstellers setzen #Bei 2-tägig ausbleibender Reaktion den betreffenden Artikel so sperren, dass dieser nur von der neugeschaffenen speziell geschaffenen Benutzergruppe "Hauselfen" bearbeitet werden kann #Während der Überarbeitungsphase/bis der Artikel korrigiert ist den Überarbeitungshinweis in den Artikel setzen, so dass für Lesende deutlich wied, dass dieser Artikel noch nicht unserem Standard entspricht? --Aragog 08:33, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Klingt gut, schlage vor: 1. Hallo Name :du hast eine Änderung im Artikel Hauptseite vorgenommen. Diese enthält leider mehrere Fehler. Wir bitten dich diesen Abschnitt noch einmal zu kontrollieren. Grüße von den Hauselfen. Signatur 2. Bis jetzt waren die Hauselfen ja eher eine scherzhafter Begriff von Ayla und mir, wenn wir diese nun als echte Benutzergruppe einrichten, sollten wir auch drüber sprechen, wer alles dazu gehören könnte und will. Ob es Voraussetzungen geben sollte etc. 3. Wo finde ich den Überarbeitungshinweis? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:15, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, der Vorschlag klingt gut, allerdings sehe ich noch ein Problem wenn wir uns bei dem Thema nicht auskennen, wie bei dem Computersspiel. Dann finde ich muss, wenn sich der Benutzer nicht meldet und uns die fehlenden Infos gibt, ein Bearbeitungshinweis in den Artikel, sodass Lesende, die sich damit auskennen uns die Infos geben können. --Amata 09:27, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Als Hinweis für die Benutzer kann ich eine knappe Vorlage machen und per JavaScript für die Hauselfen-Gruppe einen Button einbauen, der dann einfügt (ihr benutzt alle als ursprüngliche Nicht-Wikianer den MediaWiki-Standard-Editor, also nicht den graphischen Editor!?). Einen Tab neben „Kommentieren“, der dann auch direkt noch die Überschrift eingefügt, sollte ich auch hinbekommen. Außerdem gibt es noch die automatische Benutzerbegrüßung, die noch ausgearbeitet werden sollte (Anregungen könnt ihr ja auf der Diskussionsseite vorstellen). Tim (SVG) 09:51, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Uhrzeit Das hat hier auch seine Richtigkeit. Also muss jeder angemeldete Benutzer in seinen Einstellungen die Uhrzeit manuell auf Winterzeit umstellen. Gruss --Klapper 02:08, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Bilder #'Wir sind im Juli 2011 übereingekommen, nur neutrale Bilder der Schauspieler in den Schauspieler-Artikeln zu zulassen.' #'Alle anderen Bilder die in die Artikel eingestellt werden, werden wieder gelöscht.' #'Wir verstehen uns als Lexikon der ''Harry Potter Bücher und wollen nicht, dass die Phantasie des Lesers durch vorgegebene Bilder der Filme beeinflusst wird.' ::Sehe den Absatz jetzt erst. Meiner Meinung nach sind wir nicht gerade übereingekommen, die Diskussion ist eher eingeschlafen, da es annährend unentschieden stand und sich kein weiterer beteiligte. Ich bin für einzelne Bilder aus den Filmen auch in den Artikeln zu den Büchern, Aragogs (als Doxy) verstehe ich auch eher in diesem Sinne (Abschnitt 2 seines Beitrages). Fawkes Ansicht verstehe ich nicht ganz, betrachte ich als unentschieden. Dagegen haben sich Rudolphus, Ayla und Amata sich eindeutig dagegen ausgesprochen. Da finde ich ist die Wahlbeteiligung etwas gering und das Ergebnis etwas zu knapp, um von einer Übereinkunft zu sprechen. Auch hier Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:15, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Disku2008 Hi könntet ihr nicht Bilder zu den Artikeln hinzufügen? Nein, können wir in den meisten Fällen nicht, weil Film- und Spielscreenshots und Buchillustrationen gegen Kopierrechte verstoßen würden.--Rodolphus 14:14, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ergänzend: Ausführliche Antworten auf diese häufiggestellte Frage findest du im Archiv oder hier. Aragog 22:21, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) Also Sorry aber das stimmt nicht. Wenn du in einem Wiki zudem Bild schreibst: Dieses Bild wird ausschließlich für das Harry Potter Wiki benutzt. Dieses Bild ist urheberrechtlich von: Warner Bro. und J.K Rowling, Time Warner Medienunternehmen und den Carlsen Verlag. K eine Abmahnung ohne vorherigen Kontakt! Sollte irgendwelcher Inhalt oder die designtechnische Gestaltung einzelner Seiten oder Teile dieses Internetangebotes fremde Rechte Dritter oder gesetzliche Bestimmungen verletzen oder anderweitig in irgendeiner Form wettbewerbsrechtliche Probleme hervorbringen, so bitten wir unter Berufung auf § 8 Abs. 4 UWG, um eine angemessene, ausreichend erläuternde und schnelle Nachricht ohne Kostennote. Wir garantieren, dass die zu Recht beanstandeten Passagen oder Teile dieser Webseiten in angemessener Frist entfernt bzw. den rechtlichen Vorgaben umfänglich angepasst werden, ohne dass von Ihrer Seite die Einschaltung eines Rechtsbeistandes erforderlich ist. Die Einschaltung eines Anwaltes, zur für den Diensteanbieter kostenpflichtigen Abmahnung, entspricht nicht dessen wirklichen oder mutmaßlichen Willen und würde damit einen Verstoss gegen § 13 Abs. 5 UWG, wegen der Verfolgung sachfremder Ziele als beherschendes Motiv der Verfahrenseinleitung, insbesondere einer Kostenerzielungsabsicht als eigentliche Triebfeder, sowie einen Verstoß gegen die Schadensminderungspflicht darstellen. DANN kann man auch bilder einstellen. S. www.prisonbreak-page.de unter darsteller dann auf ein bild, unten steht dann abmahnung von blalbla darauf dann kommt das gleiche Disku 2009 ::Nach 7 Abstürzen (die Seite ist mit Krücken absolut unzugänglich) habe ich mit fremder Hilfe ohne meine Sprachausgabe festgestellt, dass es die angegebene Seite zwar so handhabt wie du vorschlägst, aber erstens handelt es sich nicht um ein Wiki, wo sowieso jeder berechtigt ist, alles runterzuladen. Zweitens ist der Text ein juristischer Witz, weil er sich so stellt, als sei alles ok und etwaige Urheberrechtsverletzungen seien höchstens aus Versehen passiert. Gleichzeitig anerkennen wir hier aber, dass alle HP-Bilder, -Figuren und Texte der Autorin bzw. Warner Bros gehören und urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Es ist also als wollten wir straffrei einen Bankraub begehen, indem wir gleichzeitig eine öffentliche Botschaft verbreiten, wir meinten es nicht böse und würden sofort kooperativ reagieren, wenn etwaige Geschädigte uns belangen wollten. Ehe es für uns juristische und finanzielle Scherereien bringe, sollten die Betroffenen sich doch bitte gütlich an uns wenden... Wir und andere Fan-Projekte leben sowieso davon, dass Warner Bros und die Autorin bei nicht-kommerziellen Fan-Seiten relativ großzügig sind und nicht gleich ihre Urheberrechte auf die HP-Begriffe, -Namen etc geltend machen. Also bleibt es hier bei dem in allen Wikipedien geltenden Verbot, urheberrechtlich geschützte Sachen zu veröffentlichen. -- Aragog 20:36, 16. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich verweise mal auf jedipedia.de dort sind fast alle bilder urheberechtlich geschützt und sie werden verwendet--Remus Ravenclaw 19:40, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Die Yedipedia verweist auf eine GNU-Definition, die nach dem in Deutschland geltenden strengen Urheberrecht, den das HPWiki unterliegt, so nicht gilt bzw. streitbar ist. Es bleibt also verboten, hier urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder einzustellen! -- Aragog 21:14, 3. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::: Also, die Jedipedia sagt folgendes: Sie zitieren nur die Bilder, was nach §51 UrhG (siehe hier) erlaubt sei. Allerdings bin ich kein Jurist und weiß nicht, inwieweit man das Recht auf ein Bildzitat beanspruchen kann – nach reiner Logik sollte das wirklich zulässig sein, aber dass Juristerei nicht zwangsweise etwas mit Logik zu tun hat, erfährt man ja beinahe tagtäglich, gerade beim Thema Urheberrecht. Es kann durchaus sein, dass das nur dann gilt, wenn man beispielsweise eine Abhandlung über den Zeichenstil des Künstlers H. Wieauchimmer erstellt und als „Beweis“ auch Ausschnitte von Bildern wiedergibt. Ich weiß das leider nicht. Für den Fall, dass es zulässig ist, muss trotz allem am Bild dokumentiert werden, wer denn nun das Urheberrecht besitzt, denn sonst ist es Zueigenmachen und das ist definitiv nicht erlaubt. Für den Fall eines Zitates sollte aber dann auf jeden Fall auch die Bildquelle angegeben werden, das bedeutet also z. B. ein Link zur Seite des Urhebers, wo das Bild verwendet wird (nicht zur Bilddatei selbst, wir zitieren ja einen Ausschnitt!), oder eben bei Film-Screenshots ein Verweis auf den Filmtitel und am besten die Framenummer – sicher ist sicher ;-) Drandenken: Zitat bedeutet nicht, von anderen Fanseiten o. ä. zu sammeln, sondern dann wirklich aus den Originalquellen zu zitieren. Bilder können eigentlich nur in 3 Kontexten vorkommen: Aus einem der Filme, aus einem der Computerspiele oder als eigene Schöpfung. Aus den Büchern kann da nix kommen, die bestehen nur aus Buchstaben. ;-) Für Filme und Computerspiele sollte man aber auf Nummer sicher gehen, und mal bei der deutschen Niederlassung des Urhebers (Warner Bros bei den Filmen, auch bei den Spielen?) nachfragen, inwieweit sie das zulassen (alternativ den Anwalt seines Vertrauens befragen, was aber sicher die kostspieligere Alternative ist). Sollte das Bild eine Schöpfung von dritten sein, sollte man auch überlegen, ob es in den Kontext passt und angemessen zitiert wird. Im einfachsten Fall wieder nachfragen. Der leichteste Fall ist, wenn man das Bild selbst erstellt hat: Dann sollte es kein Problem geben, solange es keine Reproduktion ist! Das Hogwarts-Wappen nachzumachen ist z. B. nicht OK. Durchaus aber eine handgefertigte Skizze eines Stammbaums der Blacks (nicht nachgemacht, sondern selbst recherchiert in den Büchern). Die Frage ist aber denke ich eher, ob es überhaupt nötig ist, an dieser und jener Stelle Bilder einzubauen. Immerhin ist die Originalvorlage ein Buch, welches keine Bilder beinhaltet. Der Rest ist später mit Filmen und PC-Spielen hinzugekommen und ohnehin nicht immer „kanonisch“. Das nur mal als Überlegung ohne weitere Wertung, einfach im Raum stehengelassen. ;-) Gruß, --Chaos 23:07, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::: PS: „Keine Abmahnung ohne vorherigen Kontakt“: Das mag stimmen, aber meist bekommt man eine (zu unterschreibende) Unterlassungserklärung verbunden mit einer Rechnung über Anwaltskosten. :::: Habe grad noch ein bisschen weitergeschaut und via HPWiki:Urheberrechte_beachten folgendes gefunden: Ausgewählte rechtliche Aspekte der Erstellung von Beiträgen für Wikipedia. Ich zitiere mal den letzten Satz des verlinkten Abschnitts: „Dies sollte aber nur geschehen, wenn sicher ist, dass die Verwendung nicht nur zur bloßen Bebilderung des Textes dient.“ --Chaos 23:24, 5. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :--Klapper 22:52, 26. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Disku 2011 Es hatte mal wieder ein neuer User ein Bild hochgeladen. Ich habe Avatar dann mal danach gefragt, wie es bei wikia mit dden Copyrights aussieht. Zitiere: Wie sieht das hier auf Wikia eigentlich mit dem Copyright von Bildern aus? Wir haben um Ärger zu vermeiden immer nur selbstgemacht Bilder zugelassen. Es sei denn es gäbe eine nachgewiesene GNU-Lizenz. Nun hat ein neuer Benutzer das Bild Tonks1.jpg hochgeladen. Dies hätten wir früher umgehend gelöscht. Wie sieht es somit hier aus? --StephenMS 19:03, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Das Thema wollte ich mir eigentlich aufheben, bis alle Umzugs-Probleme ausgeräumt sind :-). An erster Stelle: Das ist eine Community-Entscheidung. Ihr macht die Regeln selbst - wenn ihr das weiterhin so restriktiv handhaben wollt, dann könnt ihr das auch tun (und den Nutzer entsprechend darauf hinweisen). Der Umzug zu Wikia gibt euch aber die Möglichkeit eine ganze Reihe von weiteren Möglichkeiten zu nutzen, wie beispielsweise auch die einfache Bebilderung der Artikel (was meiner Meinung nach das Wiki zusätzlich aufwerten würde). Grundsätzlich erlauben wir bei Wikia auch in deutschsprachigen Wikis die Nutzung von Bilder unter der Fair-Use-Doktrin. Wir stehen auch mit vielen Rechteinhabern in direktem Kontakt (sowohl in den Entertainment-Wikis wie im Fall der Lostpedia, als auch in den Gaming-Wikis mit vielen Entwicklungsstudios und Publishern) und durch die Bank haben die gegen die Mediennutzung nichts auszusetzen, sondern freuen sich über durch Fans erstellte Inhalte. Am Ende ist der Nutzer rein rechtlich selbst für einen Bildupload verantwortlich, aber es gab in der gesamten Geschichte von Wikia (seit 2004) und in keinem Wiki (wir hosten mehr als 200.000 Wikis) jemals ein Problem in der Vergangenheit. Vereinzelt bekommen wir Takedown notices - in der Regel dann, wenn urheberrechtlich geschützte Bilder aus dem Kontext gerissen verwendet wurden. Mit Bildern einer großen deutschen Rezepteseite passiert das häufiger. Nach einem entsprechenden Hinweis müssen wir ein solches Bild dann natürlich löschen. Das englische Harry Potter Wiki zeigt ganz gut, was man mit Bildern aufhübschen kann. --Avatar 19:26, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja, England hat da evtl. auch wieder ein eigenes Recht. Dann sollten wir das mal im Kummerforum besprechen. Danke. --StephenMS 20:33, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Diese Diskussion will ich hier mal starten. Ich finde diese reine Textversion ja ganz schön (ich lese lieber statt zu kucken), aber ab und zu ein Bild, zum Beispiel bei den Personenartikel wäre auch nicht schlecht. Dann sollten wir aber mal Regeln zu aufstellen: #Ist es überhaupt erlaubt? #Sollte die Größe beschränkt sein? #Sollte die Platzierung vorgegeben werden? (In Personenartikeln zum Beispiel rechts oben in der Box) #Beschränkung der Anzahl der Bilder? (zum Beispiel für jeweils 50 Zeilen Text max. 1 Bild, oder Personenartikel max. 1 Bild je Alter) Der Hauptgrund, warum wir so vorsich1tig waren, war ja die Angst unseren freiwilligen Hoster vor Schaden zu bewahren. Wenn Wikia damit aber noch nie schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat, könnten wir großzügiger sein, dann kann Fawkes seine Sammelbilder direkt einbinden statt sie zu verlinken etc. Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal eine Seite mit unseren Regeln machen, die Punkte, die Ayla und ich immer allen anderen auf die Disku-Seite schreiben, Bilderregeln etc. Also Meinungen bitte. Grüße --StephenMS 20:53, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Also, ich fände es schon cool, wenn wir wie das englische Harry-Potter-Wiki viele Bilder verwenden würden, besonders passend wären solche Charakter-Bilder wie die bereits hochgeladene Tonks z. B. bei den Charakter-Infokästen, man müsste sie einfach einbinden und fertig! Mir würde es wie bereits erwähnt auch viel Arbeit ersparen :-). : Doch auf den zweiten Blick bin ich ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden. Jetzt haben wir erst vor kurzem heiß diskutiert, auf welche Internetseite ich bei den Sammelbildern verlinken darf, da wir sonst urheberrechtliche Probleme bekommen könnten, und nun wird einfach ein Bild ("Tonks1") hochgeladen, wo weder Urheberrechtsnachweis noch Quellen bekannt sind. : Okay, es steht "Google" als Quelle dort, aber das heißt nicht viel, Sabriina hat einfach bei Google-Bilder "Tonks" oder so ähnlich eingegeben, sich ein Bild rausgesucht und es dann hier hochgeladen, und Google nimmt die Bilder immer von anderen Seiten ... in diesem Fall (ich hab nachgesehen) vom englischen Harry-Potter-Wiki, das ja auch '''von Wikia gehostet wird -' ist das jetzt ein Sonderfall, wegen Wikia?? Oder ist es sowieso ganz egal, woher das Bild stammt und wer der Urheber ist? Gilt bei Wikia einfach ein anderes oder GAR KEIN Urheberrecht?? *leicht verwirrt : LG Fawkes77 12:16, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Hi Fawkes Wir haben ja immer auf eine GNU-Lizenz bestanden, um Ärger und evtl. finanzielle Ansprüche gegen unseren ehrenamtlichen Hoster zu vermeiden. Wenn Wikia, wie Avatar oben schrieb, mit Fair-Use zufrieden ist, dann sollten wir uns nicht beschweren. Ich weis auch nicht, wo die Server von Wikia stehen, ob dies einen Einfluss auf die Verwendeung von geschützten Inhalten hat, weis ich nicht sicher, vermute ich aber. Wenn das englische Harry-Potter-Wiki zum Beispiel die Sammelkarten direkt einbindet und deshalb noch keinen Ärger hatte, dann brauchen wir ja im Grunde auch nicht darauf verzichten. Ich weis aber auch nicht, wie wir diese Fair-Use-Bedingung überprüfen können, somit ist das Bild von Sabriina für mich immer noch strittig. Was Deine Aussage von vielen Bildern in einem Artikel betrrifft, da laufen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Solche Bilderbücher mag ich ja gar nicht. Aber verschiedene Meinungen sind ja der Grund, warum ich das hier mit allen mal diskutieren will. Greets --StephenMS 13:47, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Nein, das hast du falsch verstanden - ich meinte mit "vielen" Bilder nicht viele Bilder in einem Artikel, sondern, dass ich es gut fände, wenn wir auf vielen verschiedenen Seiten zum besseren Verständnis/zur näheren Erläuterung/was auch immer Bilder einbinden würden (natürlich nur eine angemessene Anzahl von Bildern pro Artikel, also meiner Meinung nach max. 1 bis 2 Stück - :::ich finde es nämlich auch nicht gut, wenn man beim Lesen von zu vielen Bildern abgelenkt wird). :::LG Fawkes77 15:16, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (Falls ich wieder Fawkes Unterschrift versehentlich abschneide und sie dann unter meiner eigenen erscheint: Sorry, die Technik überfordert mich noch). Zu der Liste habe ich ein paar Vorschläge: #Zu den bisherigen Lizensvorlagen müsste dann noch eeine "Fair Use"-Vorlage gemacht werden, die den obigen Hinweis enthält, dass die Haftung beim User liegt, der das Bild einstellt (Im Artikel über Bilder oder Urheberrechtsverletzungen könnte das ja noch besser erklärt werden. #Es müssten klare Bildunterschriften zu allen eingestellten Bildern gemacht werden (wie z.B. "Daniel R. als Harry Potter., damit nicht der falsche Eindruck entsteht, die Filmdarstellung von Harry sei genauso wie er selbst (zumal sie bei einigen Chrakteren wie z.B. Olympe Maxime deutlich von Rowlings Beschreibung abweicht. Vielleicht müsste in sochen Fällen sogar ein entsprechender Abschnitt in die Personenartikel aufgenommen werden. #Zur Plazierung: In den Kästen fände ich es ok, bei den einzelnen Filmschauspielern auch, wenn jeweils 1 Bild da wäre. Bei einem Ansturm von Bildchen, müssten wir es sowieso diskutieren. --Doxy68 11:54, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) (verkappter Aragog)´ Ich bin dafür, Bilder ausschließlich in Film-Abschnitten zu verwenden, da es es einfach zu oft abweicht. Es sei denn, das Bild stammt von JKR herself. Es gibt einfach zu viele Umterschiede (Hermine als Superschönheit, Harry mit blauen Augen, Neville mit dunklen statt blonden Haaren...--Rodolphus 18:32, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke, das ist ein sehr guter Vorschlag von Rodolphus ;-), Bilder nur bei den Schauspielern!! LG HP-Ayla 19:09, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und nur einmal -ein Bild - das der Vorlage ziemlich nahe kommt! -und nicht nächste Woche wieder ein anderes Bild, weil das irgendeinem besser gefällt. HP-Ayla 19:13, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::In den Schauspieler-Artikel fände ich ein Bild vom Schauspieler in "Zivil" ganz gut, aber wenn sie in der Rolle sind würd ich Sie schon in dem entsprechenden Artikel unter bringen, wenn ich jetzt die Bücher lese, dann habe ich auch die Rollen aus dem Film vor Augen. Wir haben bei den Artikeln ja auch immer den Schauspiler mit drin stehen, obwohl der mit den Büchern auch nichts zu tun hat. Wie wäre es denn, wenn so ein Bild unterhalb des Schauspielernamens eingebunden wird, vielliecht mit einem Vermerk, damit es klar ist, dass es nicht unbedingt der Beschreibung aus den Büchern entspricht. Auch bei Artiklen wie Hogwarts oder dem zug fände ich ein kleines Bild aus dem Film nicht zuviel. Bilder die der Beschreibung von JKR nahekommen gib es dann doch nur selten. Greets --StephenMS 19:24, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Und nebenbei: Frohe Ostern Euch allen. --StephenMS 19:26, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Für Characterbilder sollten wir mehr solche Abschnitte haben, wie im Narzissa Malfoy-Artikel. Ich bleib dabei, ein Filmbild gehört in einem buchorientierten Wiki nicht in den Haupt-Artikelkörper.--Rodolphus 19:35, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Da kann ich dir wieder nur recht geben! --HP-Ayla 06:54, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Im Allgemeinen würde ich den Gebrauch von Fair-Use nicht gut heissen. Dass wir nun die allfällige Schuld auf jemanden anders schieben können (Uploader bzw. Wikia), ist für mich kein Grund für einen plötzlichen Gebrauch. Ich finde, wir sollten weiterhin auf freie Lizenzen setzen. (auf Commons hat es genügend Bilder davon) Darum würde ich Bilder von Schauspielern (in Zivil) nur in den entsprechenden Schauspielerartikel einfügen. Gut vorstellen könnte ich mir auch Artikel wie "Hogwarts (Film)" oder "Drehort/Hogwarts", wo einzelne Drehorte erklärt werden mit Bildern von denen. Aber auch Bilder in Hauptartikel finde ich in Massen gut. Dann allerdings nur Sachen aus der realen Welt. King's Cross, Boa Constrictor, Ford Anglia um mal einige Artikel zu nennen, welche gut bebildert werden könnten (einige hatten/haben bereits Bilder). --HP-Klapper 21:47, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mal eine Frage: Warum hast du im Artikel Rupert Grint das Bild rausgenommen? Nach der Diskussion im Kummerforum klang das so, als seinen Bilder von Schauspielern in Schauspielerartikeln in Ordung, sofern das mit dem Urheberrecht klargeht. Entsprechend stehen ja auch in den Artikel Daniel Radcliffe und Emma Watson Bilder. --Amata 18:31, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Upps, das habe noch gar nicht bemerkt. Aber, sag an welches Bild von den dreien würdest in einem Artikel sehen wollen ein Bild von Harry als 11 jähriger oder ein Bild als 17 jähriger??? Ich bin dafür keine Bilder einzustellen, die Schauspieler sind mir alle "zu glatt" und behindern die Phantasie sich die Figuren vorstellen zu können...--Ayla 18:54, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ich find Bilder in Artikeln, in denen es um den Inhalt der Bücher geht, doof, weil sie, wie du schon sagtest, die Vorstellung einschränken und außerdem sieht im Film ja vieles anders aus als es von Rowling beschrieben wurde. Aber bei Schauspielerartikeln finde ich Bilder okay, bzw. sogar gut, denn dort wird eine reale Person vorgestellt zu der es eben auch ein Foto gibt. Dabei ist es mir eigentlich egal als Wievieljährigen das Foto den Schauspieler zeigt, Hauptsache es stammt aus einer Zeit in der derjenige bei einem Harry Potter Film mitgespielt hat, denn das ist ja der Grund, weshalb er hier vorgestellt wird. --Amata 19:17, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das sollten wir noch einmal auf einer Extraseite diskutieren. Harry ist in den Büchern ja anders beschrieben als Daniel Ratcliffe aussieht, wie gesagt zu glatt, halt für einen Film "gemacht". WEnn wir hier die These vertreten , streng nach den Büchern dieses Lexikon zu erstellen, dürften keine Bilder hinein, außer vom JKR selbst :-). Aber ich bin gern bereit das woanders mit den anderen Hauselfen zu diskutieren..LG --Ayla 19:30, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Prinzipiell geb ich dir Recht, allerdings ist es nun mal so, dass Grint Ron spielt. Und er als reale Person hat halt auch ein Aussehen - wenn man ein Bild von ihm in seinen Artikel reinnimmt, würde ich aber dafür plädieren, keines zu nehmen, wo er den Charakter verkörpert. Am besten also eines von einem Fotoshooting oder einer Premierenfeier. --Nico T. - Rede mit mir! 19:59, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag "zur Güte'" gewesen, ein neutrales Bild/Foto der Schauspieler . Und um klar zu sagen, die Schauspieler machen durch die Bank weg einen SuperJob !! ;-). LG --Ayla 20:39, 16. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich stimme dem Nico auch zu. Bei den Schauspielern ein Bild zu nehmen, wie es aus ner Set-Card kommen könnte. Also nicht in der Rolle, die sie im Film spielen. --StephenMS 10:36, 17. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Avatar Ich hab mir ja auch gleich nen Avatar hinzugefügt, aber wie ist das, muss man den nur regelmäßig füttern wie ein Tamagochi, oder oder hat der auch einen Sinn? fragend guck --StephenMS 10:09, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ein Avatar wird in einigen Plätzen verwendet im Wikia-Standarddesign, beispielsweise in Blogs, Artikelkommentaren und diversen anderen Plätzen. Füttern muss man es nicht :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:23, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Filmabschnitte in den Kapitelübersichten? Was haltet ihr davon, in die Kapitelübersichten Abschnitte auszunehmen, wie das jeweilige Kapitel in der Verfilmung vorkommt. Teilweise überschneiden sich diese Insos mit den Artikeln über die einzelnen Filme, aber die Unterschiede zwischen den Filmen und den Buchvorlagen kämen dann deutlicher rüber, oder. --Doxy68 16:40, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) (alias HP-Aragog, der z. Zt. probehalber mit verschiedenen Rechnern und Systemen arbeitet und deshalb mehrere Identitäten hat) Ähmmm, so ganz verstanden habe ich das jetzt nicht, Du möchtest gern die Unterschiede Buch - Film in den Kurzübersichts - Artikel haben? Also erst der Buch Artikel und unten drunter die Filmversion? ja? Eine gute Idee, das würde zeigen wie schlecht die Filme eigentlich umgesetzt und wie wesentliche Teile weggelassen wurden. Ich bin dafür . LG--Ayla 06:15, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Zur Erklärung: Ich dachte an Ergänzungen in jedem einzelnen Kapitelübersichtsartikel, wobei ich selbst nur sehr bedingt mithelfen kann. Beispielsweise käme dann im 1. Kapitel des 1. Bandes noch der Abschnitt "Erstes Kapitel im Film" mit etwa dem Inhalt: Im Filmvorspann sieht man, wie Dumbledore sich mit McGonnagal unterhält, Hagrid mit dem Motorad landet und d. Harry vor der Haustür der Dursleys ablegt. Wie die Dursleys sind,wird zwar in der Unterhaltung angedutet, aber nicht gezeigt... (aus meimer Erinnerunggeschrieben und sprachlich nicht ausgefeilt. Solche Abschnitte könnten die Filmabweichungen deutlicher machen und evtl. Irrtümer gleich ausräumen. --Doxy68 09:46, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) mysteriöser Seitenschutz Ich wollte gerade Colin Creevey bearbeiten, die Seite scheint aber geschützt zu sein. Im Logbuch des Artikels ist aber keine Sperre vermerkt, meine eigenes Sperrlog ist auch leer. Evtl. Kaskadensperrung durch Hauptseiteneinbindung? Aber da finde ich Colin Creevey auch nicht. Meine IP ist hier auch nicht drin; andere Artikel kann ich bearbeiten. Was ist da los, wer weiß Rat? fragt --Aulutanion Diskussion 19:01, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Da muss man Benutzer: Aragog bitten den Artikel zu entsperren. Der Artikel wurde immer wieder voll gespammt, bis Aragog in endlich gesperrt hatte...;-) LG--Ayla 19:05, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Müsste jetzt ok sein. Der Artikel hatte wie Ayla erklärt hat, im alten wiki eine Vollsperrung, die beim Umzug zwar beibehalten, aber wohl nicht aktenkundig gemacht wurde. --Aragog 16:21, 20. Jul. 2011 (UTC)